


Speak Now

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Speak Now

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.”   
  
Silence followed the preacher’s words, his eyes glancing at various members of the congregation. Seth swallowed hard, how he had ever gotten talked into this was beyond him… but this was his last chance, the preacher was about to move on.   
  
With shaking hands he stood and all eyes turned on him. Most of the looks directed at him were horrified. But Seth’s eyes were only locked on Edward’s surprised golden eyes. Seth cleared his throat, never breaking contact with Edward. “I’m not the kinda guy to usually do something like this…”   
  
“ _Seth_!” Rosalie hissed.   
  
Seth didn’t even look at her. “But you’re not the kinda guy that needs to be marrying the wrong person.”   
  
“Seth…” Edward murmured.   
  
“He’s waiting Edward. Right outside on his bike. Don’t say yes, just go.” Seth watched as Edward’s eyes widened and then as the grin slowly spread across his lips. One moment he was standing there holding Bella’s hand and the next he was walking down the aisle, undoing his tie.   
  
“Edward!” Bella exclaimed. Edward ignored her, when he reached the doors he pushed them open. The sound of a motorcycle being revved filled the church and Seth grinned. He turned and watched as Edward climbed on the back of Jacob’s bike, wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist.   
  
“Quick wedding,” Jacob said with a grin.   
  
“I didn’t say my vows. Remind me to thank Seth.”   
  
“Hey, whose brilliant idea do you think that was?” Jacob questioned.   
  
Seth listened to the couple’s laughter as Jacob revved his bike again and then took off. That was when he felt eyes on him. Turning he found Bella glaring daggers at him. Seth chuckled and shrugged.   
  
“Hey, he said speak now.”


End file.
